The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable computing devices, and more particularly to providing live feedback of a user activity using a wearable computing device.
With increased availability of wearable computing device technology, users are able to apply a filter between their eyes and the world, the filter accessing a variety of information. Wearable computing devices can overlay this information on a real time environment that a user is viewing. The overlay of information may be able to assist the user in any of a number of ways, such as determining which restaurant to visit, for example, by overlaying reviews of one or more restaurants on a row of buildings a user is looking at using the wearable computing device, or providing directions to a user walking in an unfamiliar city while wearing the computing device.